A liquid crystal display rotates liquid crystal molecules via an electric filed generated between a common electrode and a pixel electrode to display a picture. However, an absolute value of a positive voltage and an absolute value of a negative voltage applied to the common electrode during a polarity inversion of the liquid crystal display do not match each other exactly. Thus, iconic impurity mixed up with the liquid crystal molecules is attracted toward one of the common electrode and the pixel electrode by the asymmetrical voltage during the polarity inversion to form a residual direct current. The iconic impurity gathering at one of the common electrode and the pixel electrode generates an internal electric field when the liquid crystal display is turned off to rotate the liquid crystal molecules, which leads to a residual image.
Therefore, a residual image removing method and a liquid crystal display using same which can solve the above-mentioned problem needs to be provided.